1. Field
Some example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a capacitorless memory device, and/or a capacitorless memory device in which one capacitorless memory cell has two transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses are continuously becoming smaller and lighter according to the rapid growth of the electronics field and user demand. Accordingly, a semiconductor device, one of the core parts of the electronic apparatus, may be highly integrated. As a result, a memory device may be highly integrated and have a relatively large capacity.
Of memory devices, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) includes a capacitor. For DRAM, reducing the capacity of the capacitor may affect the memory function.